Twenty Things That Still Annoy Me About You
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: The sequeal of Twenty things that Annoy Me about You! What happened after the characters realized their take on each other? Can it get any insaner? We hope so!
1. What Happens When You Deal With Problems

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but we do own many weapons of... better not mention.  
  
Rainyday: We're back ... mostly cause we know how much people like this story and so we're continuing it!  
  
Dark: ... plus we don't want to die (looks over at crazed reviewers)  
  
Rainyday: ... ^^;;; and that...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty Things That Still Annoy Me About You  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sighed unpacking his bag in the cheap motel he was currently staying in.  
  
"I miss Yugi..." He muttered. He collapsed on the bed and turned on the T.V.  
  
#"And Yugi Motou has once again shown that he's the top duelist in a duel against."#  
  
"EVEN THE T.V. MOCKS ME!!!!!" Yami shouted throwing the chick at the T.V. it easily bounced off, but far enough away from his reach so that he couldn't change the channel without getting up. Suddenly something caught Yami's attention. Joey and Tristan were both there cheering for Yugi as always (Tea had mysteriously disappeared) but ... there was one other person. Yami went close up to the T.V. (obviously he never had a parent to tell him not to do that...)  
  
"IT'S KAIBA!!!!!!" He screeched, "I KNEW IT... HE'S TRYING TO REPLACE ME AND IN DOING SO HE'S GOING TO ... UH... KILL YUGI!!!!!!!!! YES THAT'S IT!!!!!!! YUGI NEEDS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami ran out of the motel room without even packing his bags.  
  
~~  
  
/Okay... this time I'm going to do it... I will do it... gah I can't!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
"... I could have heard I heard someone..." Ryou muttered to himself. He took a sip of his hot chocolate.  
  
/... I just can't add the marshmallows.../ Bakura sniffed inside his soul room. Ever since he had decided to be nicer to Ryou ... he... couldn't ... stop!!! He did steal and stuff be he was being way too kind to Ryou... ever single day he tried to be normal, but it didn't work!!!  
  
/Stupid marshmallows... I will eat your fluffy goodness one-way or the other.../  
  
On the plus side though, Ryou did wear black more often and most of his damn sweaters were gone. Still Bakura wasn't satisfied with his own behaviour, he was becoming... weak... but he would be back to his normal self... at least he hoped he would.  
  
~~  
  
"Okay this time no practises!" Marik said. He threw a dart at a world map.  
  
"Except for that one because it was a practice..." He finished. Malik glared at him, "Give me that you fool, I shall go, and I won't have a practise shot!" He threw the dart.  
  
"After that one..." he ended. Marik took the dart.  
  
"Practice..." He muttered after it landed.  
  
"My turn," Malik said throwing the dart, "...Practice..."  
  
"My—wait! I have a splendid idea!" Marik said. Malik lifted his eye brow.  
  
"Which is?" He asked.  
  
"We'll play for it!" Marik suggested.  
  
"We have the same deck you idiot and we can't use it against each other at the same time!" Malik said rolling his eyes.  
  
"No! Not THAT game! I mean THIS GAME!!!!!" Marik shouted pulling from out of nowhere a Risk Game.  
  
"OF COURSE!!! RISK, THE GAME OF WORLD DOMINATION!!!!" Malik said snapping his fingers, "Whoever wins rules the world!"  
  
So the two started playing their new game for world domination... literally...  
  
~~  
  
"Isis, will you..." Shaadi began.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!!!!!!" Isis shouted.  
  
"GOOD!!!" Shaadi shouted getting off his knees. He stopped out of the museum.  
  
"AND TAKE OUT THE BLOODY GARBAGE!!!!!!" Isis yelled back at him.  
  
Once Shaadi was on the street again he sighed, "... WHY DO I KEEP DOING THAT!!!!!!!!!" he shouted realising he proposed to her again.  
  
~~  
  
"I would... I would cut of my spike for Serenity!" Tristan declared.  
  
"That's nothing! I would give up dice for Serenity... forever!" Duke stated.  
  
"I would never duel again!" Tristan claimed.  
  
"You never duel anyway dummy!" Duke pointed out.  
  
"Fine! I would never talk about my hair again!" Tristan said smugly.  
  
"Ooo big man!" Duke said sarcastically, "I would kiss Joey Wheeler for Serenity!"  
  
"... Eww... well... well I WOULD KISS KAIBA!!!!!" Tristan said. Duke twitched.  
  
"Okay... okay... well... I would... I would... I WOULD KISS TEA!!!!!!!!" Duke screamed. Tristan's eyes widened and he nearly threw up.  
  
"Oh... God man don't say that sort of thing again..." Tristan muttered, "I just ate..."  
  
"Sorry... I had a weak moment there..." Duke said, "No I would ... I would eat Yami's cooking!"  
  
"Double eww..." Tristan muttered, "Well I would..."  
  
And so they continued to argue long into the night  
  
~~  
  
"Okay... here they come Seto!" Joey said looking behind the corner. Kaiba nodded, "Right, okay, now on the count of three, one...two...three!" Mokuba and Serenity walked into the room.  
  
"..." Kaiba paused. Joey made a small head movement towards him.  
  
"Oh! It's me?" he muttered pointing at himself. Joey nodded.  
  
"Uh... Dog!" Kaiba finally said.  
  
"Oh yeah... well... you're a ...a... erm..." Joey snapped his fingers trying to think of the word.  
  
"Snob," Kaiba whispered to him.  
  
"OH YEAH!!! Yeah, you're a snob." Joey said nodding his head unconvincingly. Serenity and Mokuba shook their head sweat dropping.  
  
"Sorry big brother, we're not buying it," they said in unison leaving the two.  
  
"Darn it... they're just too smart for us..." Joey muttered.  
  
"I can't believe we became friends..." Kaiba muttered.  
  
"Yeah I know..." Joey answered.  
  
"And then I became friends with Yugi..." Kaiba added.  
  
"Yeah I know..." Joey answered.  
  
"And THEN I started actually liking your friends..." Kaiba added.  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Joey answered.  
  
"So... wanna get some ice cream good buddy?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"My pleasure pal." Joey answered.  
  
~~~  
  
Rainyday: -___-;; I can't believe Joey and Kaiba actually said that...  
  
Dark: Yeah... creepy...  
  
Rainyday: (nods) So anyways Read and Review! Your feed back is appreciated. 


	2. Ironically Named Joey and Marik Napoleon

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh we own... ... ... erm... The title...

Rainyday: nope we ripped that off too...

Dark: --;;;

* * *

--Yami's Story--

Yami was getting desperate... okay... Yami was desperate. Yugi had kicked him out of the game shop with only a bag filled with leather pants and hair gel. He was a wreck with no money, food, or shelter... then again he lived in a puzzle so it really didn't matter that much...

"What I wouldn't give to be safe and warm at home being blown up by the toaster..." Yami sniffed.

Yami had decided it was for the best that he leave the country for a while and let Yugi have his ... space... First Yami traveled to America where he was attacked by a dog ironically named Joey. Afterwards he met a red neck Texan and got into a duel. He would have been shot and killed but luckily for him he was already dead. Thinking that America wasn't the best place for him after all he traveled north to Canada where he was forced into a game of ice hockey, crushed, beaten, cut and then attacked by a beaver. After he got out of the hospital he left North America for England hoping that the people there were like Ryou, nice, quite... and none violent. Unfortunately he tripped on a dog that was also ironically named Joey and spilled the Queens Tea. Five months later when he got out of jail he decided that he wasn't welcome in England anymore so he left and he made his way to Italy. In Italy everything was going really great until he asked someone what kind of an idiot would make a tower lean. Even the animals hated him and once again he was bit by a dog ironically named Joey. Things were getting ridiculous so he headed to Australia where he was attacked by a crocodile not so ironically named Joey.

He finally gave up and went back to his hotel to hide from the word for awhile.

"I miss Yugi..." He muttered. He collapsed on the bed and turned on the T.V.

#"And Yugi Motou has once again shown that he's the top duelist in a duel against--"#

"EVEN THE T.V. MOCKS ME!!!!!" Yami shouted throwing the chick at the T.V. it easily bounced off, but far enough away from his reach so that he couldn't change the channel without getting up. Suddenly something caught Yami's attention. Joey and Tristan were both there cheering for Yugi as always (Tea had mysteriously disappeared) but ... there was one other person. Yami went close up to the T.V. (obviously he never had a parent to tell him not to do that...)

"IT'S KAIBA!!!!!!" He screeched, "I KNEW IT... HE'S TRYING TO REPLACE ME AND IN DOING SO HE'S GOING TO ... UH... KILL YUGI!!!!!!!!! YES THAT'S IT!!!!!!! YUGI NEEDS ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yami ran out of the motel room without even packing his bags.

Though he did stop to get a couple of breath mints on the way to the airport.

-Marik and Malik-

Marik and Malik meanwhile were playing RISK! THE GAME OF WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!!!!

"Remember, we have decided that there are no practices, take backs, drop dice, cheating, stealing, pointing at things that aren't there and switching pieces and no arguing that some countries are missing and lastly NO SHADOW POWERS!" Malik yelled.

"Yes, yes, yes," Marik said glaring at Malik.

"Okay, first we choose a colour." Malik said reading the instructions.

"Black." They both said. Malik glared.

"Blue." They both twitched.

"Black." They said again.

"I'll take black you take blue." said Marik.

"No! I want black!" Malik argued.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Marik said.

"Fine, Rock, paper, scissors." Malik agreed.

'Predictable Marik, always picks rock.' Malik thought to himself.

'Rock, nothing beats rock... except that damned paper, but Malik won't figure that out... unless he has and he just wants me to think that he doesn't know that... and if he does then I should choose scissors... but if he knows that I would think that then he'll just play rock so I should play paper... but what if... oh forget it.'

"Paper." Malik said.

"Rock... damn you..." Marik muttered, 'He was planning this from the beginning wasn't he...'

"Great, I get black then you get blue."

"Fine. Get on with it."

"Fine, we roll to see who goes first." Malik rolled and grimaced, "... three..."

"Ha, ha! The luck of the dice is already on my side!" Marik declared as he rolled, "... ... ... one... ... ..."

"You were saying Napoleon?"

"I said choose the frigging country you bastard." Marik muttered.

* * *

Rainyday: Read and Review!

Dark: ... I never thought in a million years I would say this but... poor Yami... by the way what was the Beaver and the Texan's name?

Rainyday: Joesph the Beaver and Joey Joe Joe Joey Shabado the Texan.

Dark: --;;; riiiiiiight... we don't own that name...I'm not even going to comment on Malik and Marik.


End file.
